Equipment
A big thanks to Zen for his equipment guide! (Link) Weapons "You like weapons, eh? A kid after my own heart-shaped void." There are five classes of weapons: swords, spears, axes, hammers, and daggers. Each weapon class has its own benefits and drawbacks. Weapons with enchantments deal their effects to struck enemies. Durability If you use a weapon too much, it will decrease in quality. When a weapon passes its breaking point, it will be destroyed. The order of durability is as follows: * Excellent > Good > Normal > Damaged > Broken > Destroyed Swords Swords have moderate range and have balanced stats. Types of Swords Sword Skills Daggers Daggers have very short range but attack very fast. Most have bonuses to Intelligence. Daggers tend to wear away quickly. Few enemies use them (Rare grumbul assassin and ogo), so it's hard to find a replacement. Types of Daggers Dagger Skills *Rapidly pressing left and right. ** Cannot be performed on Grumbul Soldiers. Hammers Hammers are best known for high knockback and not severing limbs. Attacking while moving makes the user stop. They usually have DEF bonuses. They have moderate range and go well mix well with ranged attacks, as well as Bully's Taunt. Types of Hammers Hammer Skills Axes Axes are most likely to sever limbs. Axes always have a cleaving motion. Axes have moderate range and typically have damage bonuses Types of Axes *Swinging Blade Trap usually severs a limb on hit. It requires the Heavy Lifting (strength 1) boon to wield as a weapon, and the Break spell to obtain. Axe Skills *Hammers also use this, not available in hammer weapon skills. *Applies weapon effect Spears Spears have very long range and have balanced stats. Types of Spears Spear Skills Bows Bows are currently the only ranged weapon. They enable the wielder to quickly shoot arrows, which fly in arcs and stick into enemies. They lack the stopping power of melee weapons. Up close, you will smack your enemies with your bow, and even Parry with it. In mid-air, you can hover by repeatedly shooting down. Bows benefit from generous amount of auto-aim at close ranges. For comfortable long range shots, learn INT skill: Trajectory for aiming, and learn STR skill: Focus Strike for powerful shots. it is unknown but worth looking into if the INT skill: dipper makes arrows have effects. Bows can use a variety of ammo: * Arrows are plentiful, but fragile. They stick into enemies and walls. They can burn away. * Giant arrows are powerful, but very scarce. They rip right through enemies, severing limbs and stick into walls. They can burn. * Suitable bones are relatively common in the Catacombs. They are not especially powerful, but rather sturdy. They don't burn and don't stick into enemies. Selecting ammo is currently (0.1.1) accomplished with the Stow key. This is problematic if you want to carry an item around. Then you have to temporarily put the item on the ground. You can use a bow and a shield ! Weapon Modifiers Effect Modifiers Stat Modifiers Soul Weapons A Soul weapon is dropped after killing the Reaper. There are currently five soul weapons: * Sword: Soul-Slasher * Axe: Soul-Splitter * Spear: Soul-Piercer * Hammer: Soul-Crusher * Dagger: Soul-Gouger Types of Soul Weapons Effects of the Soul weapon: * Leaves no corpses. * Becomes "charged" after killing 3 enemies. * While charged, enemies die at 1/4 of their max HP and spawn Reaper Orbs on death, which mimic the Reaper's Shadow Strike attacks. * Loses its charge and makes you Weak if some time passes without you killing anything. (-2 Charges and a bit of health). The only way to avoid this effect is to keep fighting or to drop the soul weapon. Armor "A kid's only as tough as the metal shell around them. ... From top to bottom, leave no skin bare." There are various types of armors, but unlike weapon classes, armor types vary mostly by stats. Enchanted armors may deal their effects to nearby enemies, or activate upon being struck. Armor only degrades if you are inflicted by the Break spell from shopkeepers, grumbul assassin and skeleton mages. Headgear and footwear usually impart passive benefits. The proper boots can change how you move, how you fight, and even affect the environment in your wake when you sprint. Helmets Types of Helmets Special Modifiers Body Types of Body Armor Special Modifiers *Need testing Body Armor Modifiers Stat Modifiers Boots Types of Boots Special Modifiers *These effects will also activate with the level one dagger skill, Kick, and will render the kid invincible while doing so. *Charged boots will also Blink you with Kick, leaving a trail of electricity behind you for a moment. Off-hand items Shields "You've got two hands, why not use 'em both?" Shields are off-hand items that sacrifice mobility for security. Crouching with a shield will block, but your roll is replaced with a shield-bash that knocks back enemies. Shield bashing at the exact moment the enemy attacks will cause a "shield parry" and will unbalance the enemy for a long period of time, allowing for a comeback. Crouching at the exact moment an enemy attacks will cause a "good block", that will stun the enemy for less time than a shield parry. After enough bashes, you'll start doing "weak bashes"; the shield will need to be reset by crouching for a short period of time. Weak bashes don't inflict the shield's special effect and won't stun/ parry the enemy. If an entity is strong enough blocks can be broken tumbling the shield user. Types of Shields Amulets As an alternative to a shield, you can wield an amulet. They grant passive powers to the user. Amulets have three power levels: * Amulet is unknown (usually still works, effect is weakest) * You recognize the amulet as (amulet name) * You realize the true power of your amulet (some amulets grant a new powerful effect) Amulets are recognized by having 6(4?) INT The true power is achieved by having 8 INT. Amulet of Light Illuminates the dungeon around you. The downside is, enemies will spot you very quickly. * True power: When near a light source, you will quickly start to shine in a blinding light. This grants temporary armor which instantly fades after hit or gradually away from light. Your Intelligence is added to your Defense, as shown on the character screen. The amulet is easy to identify even when unrecognized. Simply drop it on the ground, an amulet of light will shine brightly. Amulet of the Void Drains the user of Energy. Also drains very close humanoids, because they get their own "Out of energy!" messages, and purple particles flow towards you. * True power: The user acts like a little black hole, pulling and damaging enemies, items and even boulders towards him. Destroys EVERYTHING except the Orb of leveling. Amulet of Force Simply pushes away items, corpses and even boulders from the user. Aside from a few corner cases like dislodging a stuck boulder and making projectiles such as Poison Blob move faster, it's an undesirable effect. It makes the game a lot harder to play, as potions will happily roll into spike pits, orbs of leveling bounce into lava, and looting corpses requires a chase and quick reflexes. It does have a visible effect on smaller enemies like slimes. * True power: No surprise, the amulet simply starts pushing stronger with each power tier. Amulet of Fortune Improves chest quality and amount of gold earned. * True power: no special effect observed. Amulet of Health A very solid choice. It heals the user over time. * True power: Faster healing rate. Amulet of Hunger Depletes the food gauge, much like the Hungry trait. * True power: Eat food without any consequences. Amulet of Life Saving A classic roguelike amulet. It crumbles upon receiving a fatal blow, and the user is fully healed. * True power: unknown, if any. Amulet of Shadows Makes the wearer harder to spot by enemies when away from light. Also makes you character way harder to see. * True power: Invisible when not near any light sources, gain Weakness status effect otherwise. Amulet of Alchemy Turns water bottles into water potions such as "mighty water", "freezing water", etc. * True power: When picking up a potion, the potion will already be combined with another potion effect. Contraptions Contraptions were released along with the Tinkerer update. When playing as a Tinkerer, the player has a chance to spawn with a contraption. There are currently only two contraptions. Grenades There are four types of grenades in the game: * Explosive grenade: Detonates in a fiery explosion. * Gas grenade: Fills the air with gas in a matter of seconds. Highly poisonous. * Time grenade: Stops time for everything in the area for roughly 10 seconds. * Ice grenade: Freezes anything in its area of effect. To activate a grenade, simply hold down the use button. After a few ticks, the grenade will become live and will detonate after roughly 5 seconds. A detonated grenade leaves a shell afterwards. This shell currently has no uses and can't be refilled (needs checking). Wind-up Turtles A toy-like machine that can be reused repeatedly. It is fireproof and can have a few nifty uses, such as crossing 1-block-deep lava pools or distracting a grumbul. Trivia * The axe skill "Underslash" can be used repeatedly at high speeds, allowing for what's known as "Axe Flapping". At 7 speed, axe flapping allows for ascension. * The hammer skill "Uppersmash", in conjunction with Focus Strike, allows for what's known as "Hammer Surfing". The Kid will quickly slide along the ground, performing the uppercut whenever an entity is hit. * The sword skill "Downward Thrust" has a graphical glitch when used while on stairs. * The axe skill "Earth Splitter" comes with a hidden air roll attack. This attack is different from Spin Cleave and may only be executed once Earth Splitter is acquired. The same seems to happen with hammers, but at unknown skill level.